<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piccolo: A Namekian in the Wild by The_Loganator_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086152">Piccolo: A Namekian in the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loganator_101/pseuds/The_Loganator_101'>The_Loganator_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awesome Son Gohan, Bittersweet Ending, Chi-Chi's a Saiyan, Dad Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saiyans, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), So is Videl, Super Saiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loganator_101/pseuds/The_Loganator_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the movie Daisy A Hen Into the Wild</p><p>For as long as he can remember, Piccolo has always lived as an enslaved mine worker who longed for freedom. When he finally gets his wish, he meets many different people and creatures and adopts a baby Saiyan when his parents were tragically killed by a green bug monster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Piccolo &amp; Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom, at last!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've noticed that there's a severe lack of fanfics of Piccolo raising Gohan from infant to adult all by himself. And the one that did existed suddenly disappeared.</p><p>I got to thinking about a movie I saw a while ago called Daisy a Hen Into the Wild, and I thought about a story like that would fit Piccolo and Gohan perfectly.</p><p>Keep in mind, this WILL be an AU. Which means many things are changed drastically. And now, onto the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rustling of the long grass outside could be heard outside the dark and cold mines. Leaves moving in the winds like a silent melody while clouds moved and covered the sun to block the warm rays. With how dark they looked, it gave away that it would most likely rain tonight. A lone orange butterfly landed on the coal some of the workers were mining, catching the attention of a tall, muscular Namekian in rags.</p><p> </p><p>His name's Piccolo, named after his father who worked in the same mine as he. From what he could remember of his early years, he has always worked and worked in a mine. From a young child to a fully grown adult. He still has some nightmares when he worked as a kid. Crying himself to sleep every night, being worked to the bone until he threw up, the beatings he would receive if he was caught not working...</p><p> </p><p>But as he grew older, he gotten used to it all and accepted his living conditions. Though, somewhere deep down in his heart, he longed for freedom beyond the cold and musky mines and travel the world... maybe even start a family along the way too. But that dream might never come true since escaping never existed. If one of the workers tried to leave the mines, they would be met with a hidden land mine and explode into pieces. a few idiots tried to escape without stepping on them... but no one survived.</p><p> </p><p>In a way, he envied the butterfly. It could go anywhere it desires without a worry or care in the world. It flew away when another worker smashed down on the rock it was resting on, fluttering away to parts unknown. Piccolo shook his head, getting back to work. Hours passed, and the sun was about to set over the horizon. All the workers dropped their tools and breathed a sigh of relief. Another Namekian walked up to him and sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Another hard day, huh?" The Namekian asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "You surely seem out of it today."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just not feeling like myself is all Nail..." Piccolo replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Daydreaming about freedom again?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't help it... I want to escape this hell, explore the world I've missed out on my whole life."</p><p> </p><p>Nail looked out the cave to see the outside world. Sure he dreamed of freedom like everyone else, but he gave up on that dream long ago. He turned back to Piccolo.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Piccolo, but unless you drop dead or even be strong enough to rebel. Escaping is not gonna be-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Piccolo fell on his side, catching the attention of the other workers and the ones in charge. Nail laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"V-Very funny Piccolo. Not get up before the guards come see what's going on."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't move, not even his chest was moving to prove he was breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"Piccolo, this isn't funny. Knock it off!"</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't moving an inch, proving this wasn't a joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Piccolo? Piccolo!?" Nail began shaking him, trying to get him up but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>"Help!! Anyone! Help!!"</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>One of the many guards named Ginyu was carrying Piccolo's body to where all the other slaves die go. It wasn't uncommon to see slaves drop dead during or after work, that happens a few times every month. Finally he arrived at the destination, a mountain of rotting corpses and bodies. Some fresher than others, while others were limp skeletons. He turns to look at the face of the body he was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>"Sad to see you go. You were one of our most hard-working slaves... It'll be hard to replace someone like you."</p><p> </p><p>Ginyu dumps the body in the pile, running back as it started to rain. They landed on Piccolo's face, causing him to quickly get up and breath in a lungful of oxygen. He didn't remember anything that had transpired, all he remembered was feeling the heat getting to him and causing him to pass out. Now that he was awake, he could clearly see that he was on a big pile of bodies... Namekians he recognized from long ago. In both panic and fear, he scrambled off of them and landed on the solid ground. He looked at his surroundings, not caring about the rain in the slightest. He was outside... outside the mines and into the outside world. Perhaps Lady Luck was smiling down on him, or the gods heard his wish and granted it. He didn't care, he was free... free from the abusive life he had, free from working all day... he was finally free.</p><p> </p><p>But his momentary happiness was cut short when a sinister laugh was heard from behind. He turned around to see a green creature that seems to resemble a green bug, but his figure and face resembled that of a person. He had a look of malicious intent, sending a chill down the Namekian's spine.</p><p> </p><p>"So, it seems one of the bodies in this dump is still alive. Usually I just take whatever comes here, but a slave being alive? Made my dinner better..."</p><p> </p><p>The creature moved at fast speed, grabbing Piccolo by the neck and holding him up. The Namekian struggled to get out of his grip, he was way stronger than the other slaves he faced before. This was it, at least he gotten a taste of freedom before he die...</p><p>But before he could accept defeat, he was suddenly dropped to the ground, allowing him to finally breathe again. He looked to see a glowing man with yellow hair spiking upwards, a brown tail and weird armor fighting off the creature. It snarled, flying away as the man powered down and his hair falling down. It turned black, still spiky as he turned to Piccolo. He offered his hand, helping him up and looked in the direction of where that creature flew off.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk about unlucky. You met Cell right after you escaped that mine. As long as you stay clear of him, you'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>So the creature's name is Cell... The man began to walk away, Piccolo following suit. He looked at everything around him, the trees, the leaves falling, the raindrops, everything was new and foreign. This got the man to smile and chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing this is your first time outside the mines, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gee, I wonder what gave it away?" Piccolo asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"... The name's Kakarot. But everyone calls me Goku, and I'm a Saiyan. What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Piccolo..."</p><p> </p><p>"Piccolo huh? Well let me be the first to welcome you into this world. It may not be easy at first, but you'll find a way around it. If you want, you can come with me to where I live." Goku offered.</p><p> </p><p>"... As much as I appreciate it, I think there's some things I need to do before I settle down somewhere. It's always been my dream to escape that hellhole and explore the world I'm lost to..."</p><p> </p><p>Goku was silent, surprised by the words the Namekian was saying. He wasn't like anyone he met before... But that wasn't a bad thing. He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your choice." Was all he says before taking off.</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo stood as he watch the Saiyan take off. Apparently he still has a lot to learn. Walking on the dirt road, he began his journey through the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adjusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed since Piccolo escaped the mines, and he took that time to explore his new surroundings and train himself to get stronger. First, he learned to fly, then to use ki and magic. One move he learned was something to give him new clothes, he wanted to get rid of the last of his past and the torn and tattered clothes were gone. The Namekian was now wearing a dark purple gi, pointy orange shoes, a sky blue obi, a white turban and a white cape along with it. He trained himself to get stronger in case that Cell creature came looking for him again, he wasn't going down without a fight that's for sure. He also learned how to sense ki and how to tell what kind, he practiced with deer and other animals and soon enough he got the hang of it. Once he mastered sensing the deers, he took it a step further and tried to sense Goku. Needless to say it surprised him just how powerful the Saiyan was, it was strong yet gentle... kinda like when they first met.</p><p> </p><p>Goku did offer him to live somewhere, it would be a decent start until he can figure out what to do next. Pinpointing Goku's ki, Piccolo took off and found a decently sized village. Dome houses and vegetable gardens could be seen all around, and a lake nearby where some woman were filling pots they had. He landed at the entrance, looking at the few people passing by and children playing. They didn't seem bothered that a tall, green Namekian had just entered the village and they didn't seem bothered by it. He didn't care, he really didn't want to deal with an angry mob right now. Another tall green being stepped out of his home and spotted, shocked and surprised to see another Namekian around these parts.</p><p> </p><p>The elderly Namekian was wearing a white robe with a blue collar and dark blue shoes as well, holding a cane that seemed to be supporting him. The elderly Namekian shook off the feeling and offered a kind smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... When Goku said he encountered another Namekian, I didn't think he was serious." He said, almost talking to himself as he slowly walked over to Piccolo.</p><p> </p><p>"It's rare to see other Namekians around these parts, especially since they've all been captured..."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? And how do you know Goku?" Piccolo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kami, the elder of this small village. I was just about your age when Goku first came here. It was about sixty years ago... This place was much different back then, filled with many Namekians. I lived with my parents and my twin brother, everything was peaceful... But that all changed when Cold Corp attacked. They captured every Namekian alive, killing my parents and taking my brother away... I was the only one they didn't get, for I was stronger and fought off the guards. That's when Goku showed up. He tried to help and rescue some of the captured Namekians, but they were already gone... Many years passed, and we managed to rebuild this place and regrow many crops that were lost. I regret not being able to do more back then, but Goku taught me I needed to move on."</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo listened carefully to the old Namekian's story, learning how they became imprisoned slaves in the first place. One thing about Kami's story was the identity of his twin brother.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, who was your twin brother?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He was strong and serious, kinda like you in a way. And his name was Piccolo..."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when Kami said the name. It was the same as his father's... there's no way that the old Namekian could be... But he might. It would explain the feeling of familiarity he's been getting from him. </p><p> </p><p>"That was my father's name. He birthed me and died a few months after. Then I guess that's makes me your nephew."</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them spoke a word, Kami moved closer until he embraced him in his arms. He dropped his cane, not caring as he just found out not all of his family is dead or enslaved. Usually Piccolo wasn't up for hugging or any physical contact, but he figured he could make an exception just this once. They stayed like that for a few more minutes as Kami took a few steps back, allowing Piccolo to give him his cane back.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that we're acquainted, Let me show you around the village." Kami said, gesturing him to follow.</p><p> </p><p>The Elderly Namekian showed his nephew around the village, even telling him about the folks here. As they were searching for a place for him to live in, Piccolo spotted Goku nearby, by his side was a woman with black straight hair wearing armor similar to his. She also had a brown tail like him, proving that she was a Saiyan too. They were holding hands, while the male Saiyan was carrying a giant fish. Love was an alien concept to Piccolo. He never fell for anyone he met in his life, and he never gave much thought that there could be someone who could love him.</p><p> </p><p>Kami caught sight of Goku and the woman and sighed happily.</p><p> </p><p>"Lovely couple, aren't they? His wife Chichi came here five years ago and the two instantly fell in love. I even heard they're thinking of starting a family soon. This place is perfect for raising children. Lots of open space for them to play in, and plenty of other children to socialize with."</p><p> </p><p>"They look happy." Piccolo said.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows? Maybe one day you'll meet the love of your life."</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo stiffened when he heard Kami say that, his face heating up a bit as he opened the door to his new home and slamming it shut.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Chichi bid farewell to her husband as he left to patrol the area. This small village is known for getting attacked and with two Saiyans here, anyone's attempt to harm this village decreased. She turned to a small pod in the middle of the room, smiling as she places her hand on the glass. She and Goku dreamed of this since they got married, and now it was becoming a reality. Chichi didn't care what happened to her, as long as this place was safe.</p><p> </p><p>She came to this village five years ago to live a simpler life. Never did she thought she would find another Saiyan like her and fall in love. They started sparing with each other, protecting the small village from bad guys, even hunting for food. Two years after she moved here, they got married. They started living under the same roof and prepare for a big day that'll be coming soon.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a noise from outside caught her attention. She felt for ki and felt a strong one. Chichi got into battle position, ready to defend her home and the pod. She stealthily steps outside, keeping quiet as she looked for the ki. Little did she know was that Cell was keeping his power down, smirking as he pounces her from above.</p><p> </p><p>Goku was in the forest, patrolling it for any threats when he felt a sudden ki drop... it was his wife. Moving at fast speed, he raced back to the village to see Cell and Piccolo duking it out with Chichi on the ground. She had a gaping hole in her stomach as blood pooled around her, dripping from her mouth. He faced Cell with a furious face, screaming in anger as he turned Super Saiyan and joined in the fight.</p><p> </p><p>Cell saw the glow from the corner of his eyes and grunted, knowing he's outmatched.</p><p> </p><p>"SOLAR FLARE!"</p><p> </p><p>A blinding light came from Cell, Causing the two fighters to stop and shield their eyes as Cell picked up his prey and took off. Goku was the first to recover to see Cell was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" he yelled, taking off to find the green bug and his dead wife.</p><p> </p><p>He searched high and low for Cell, even trying to feel for his ki... but he was gone, along with Chichi. The night was filled with the Saiyan's screams of anger and sadness, screams that the Namekian will never forget.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Piccolo was meditating near the lake to clear his mind, the memories of last night still fresh in his mind. He was awakened in the middle of the night when he heard a woman screaming and a ki drop. He went outside to see what was going on until he saw Cell carrying Goku's wife bridal style, ready to leave. Something within him snapped, causing him to take off his turban and cape to fight the green bug. He held up in the fight better than their last encounter, proving that all the training he went through paid off. When he felt Goku coming he thought they could easily take him down, but he was sadly mistaken... Now the Saiyan's wife was dead and he hasn't come back. Just as he got up and started to head to where Kami lives, he felt a ki spark.</p><p> </p><p>It felt a lot like a Saiyan's, but it was too tiny to be a full grown adult. Without wasting a second, Piccolo went to the house that was opened ajar. he peaked inside to see something he never thought to see. In the middle of the room was a pod, inside was an infant with black hair like Goku's and a small tail. He heard Kami said that pretty soon they were starting a family, but the infant's mother was killed. He places a hand on the pod, feeling the power the kid holds. His clenched his hand, a strange feeling in his chest began forming. Regret? Guilt? Piccolo knew he couldn't just leave the kid alone... He felt he was to blame for Chichi's death, if only he was more alert or felt for ki. He needed to make it up to Goku, it's the least he could do.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting criss-cross, he floated in front of the pod and began meditating. Staying alert for any potential threats that could come harm him or the infant. Meanwhile, outside the village, Goku could see through the window that Piccolo had taken the position of protecting his child. He had spent the entire night looking for Cell but it proved to be nothing but a waste of time. He was about to return when he spot Piccolo entering his home and finding the infant. He was about to barge in and force him out... but then he saw his face. The Namekian had a look on his face that he could only describe is remorse. He must've felt bad for not doing more to help prevent Chichi's body from being taken... and felt he had to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sadly, allowing him to stay in there and protect his child. For he had to gather some things for the village. The Saiyan flew away, relieved to know that his child is in good hands.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another thing I'd like to say, if you really enjoy this story so far and wish to send fanart, you're more than welcome to!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days, that's how long it's been since Piccolo took up the job of protecting the Saiyan infant. He never left the house for anything, almost as if he were leave something would happen to the infant. Kami was nice enough to stop by every once and a while to bring his nephew fruit and water so he wouldn't starve, even answering questions about how Goku's been holding up. From what Kami told him, Goku had been out patrolling more than he had in a long time. He was most likely still on edge since Cell killed his wife, and wants to make sure no one else gets hurt again.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, the Namekian could hear the sounds of a battle going on. Getting out of his meditating position, he walked to the window to see two figures fighting on the mountain side. One of them felt like Goku, while the other was Cell. From what he could tell from the shadows, Goku had the upper hand and kicked the green bug monster away from him. Cell stopped himself, glaring at Goku.</p><p> </p><p>"Night after night, you come and fight me. But this time you seem more aggressive than usual... Is it because I took that weak wife away from you?"</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyan could tell he was mocking him, causing him to turn Super Saiyan in a blink of an eye.</p><p> </p><p>"This village has nothing for you! Leave and you'll live, but if you don't... I won't be so forgiving like I was last time."</p><p> </p><p>"And you have the scar to prove it. You won't be around forever Goku, it's only a matter of time when your body ages to where you can't fight. It's been fun, but I need to go now."</p><p> </p><p>Cell flew away, allowing the Saiyan to turn back and watch him leave.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Goku stood in front of his house, taking a deep breath as he entered to see Piccolo still standing guard. He was surprised, he thought the Namekian would've given up and left. But he might've misjudged him a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home. Your brat's doing well, especially with both of his parents being gone." Piccolo said, not moving an inch.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I was making sure no one came to harm this place or my child. I've been doing it since I was a kid. And pretty soon he'll be able to come out of that pod tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? The brat has potential. I felt it ever since I first laid my hand on the glass. He'll need a good teacher to teach him everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course... I want you teach him. I've felt your power grow ever since you first came here, even Kami has noticed... But my child can't stay here. When he wakes up, take him to a place called Kame Island. It's not too far if you fly and go west."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is that? What's wrong with here?" Piccolo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"In time you'll understand. You surprised me Piccolo, your determination is unlike anything I've ever seen in a fighter. Gohan is lucky to have you."</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian wasn't sure what the Saiyan was trying to say. He was making it sound like this was the last time they would talk. He wondered... was Goku planning on taking on Cell head on?</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye Piccolo... And thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He gives him one of his signature smiles before walking out the door, leaving the Namekian puzzled as to what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Cell was on his way to the village, ready to find another to feast on. Just as he was about to enter, he was met with a kick to the head by a Super Saiyan Goku. He retaliated with a punch to the gut. The Saiyan coughed up blood, but he dealt with worse. He wasn't going without a fight, and he intends to bring Cell with him. He began flying away from the village, not wanting the others or his child to be hurt in the fight. Cell growls and gives chase, throwing Ki blasts in an attempt to take him down. Goku barely dodged most of them but fell to the ground when one of them made contact with his back. Cell smiled, ready to prove to this Saiyan that he's the stronger one here.</p><p> </p><p>All the fighting caught the attention of Piccolo, who could feel both Kis rising and falling. Wasting no time he bolts out of the house and took to the skies to where Goku and Cell were fighting. Cell was winning when he twisted the Saiyan's arm, his screams filling the night. Piccolo flew quicker, kicking Cell away from him as he helped Goku up.</p><p> </p><p>"Goku!? Can you hear me!? Goku!" Piccolo yelled, trying to get him to come back to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyan slowly opened his eyes, seeing Cell looming behind Piccolo. He must be keeping his Ki low so Piccolo couldn't sense him. Without thinking, he pushed Piccolo out of the way just in time before Cell blasted a hole through his chest. Goku let out a few gasps, his head falling to the it's side before closing his eyes for good. Piccolo gotten up, recovering from the sudden push when he spots Cell picking up the dead Saiyan and slinging him over his shoulder. Getting back up, he tries to punch Cell but was met with a kick instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother. I don't need a second body to feast on, one's enough. Remember this night well..." He begins walking away, leaving the Namekian all alone in the night.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian slowly walked back to the village, angry at himself for not being able to save Goku from Cell. He couldn't protect Chichi, and now Goku's dead as well. He made the same mistake of not checking his surroundings not once, but twice! Why did he let this happen!?</p><p> </p><p>But then he remembered, the brat. Goku said that tonight he would wake up... and he left it there all alone! He booked it back to the house, seeing that the pod was open but the infant was still inside. He moved closer, seeing that the infant was starting to stir awake and opened his eyes. He looked up at Piccolo. His vision cleared up, tilting his head to the side as he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah!"</p><p> </p><p>The sudden noise from the infant made the Namekian jump, seeing the kid hiccup before attempting to stand up. The child was wearing a diaper with his tail poking out, floating out of the pod for a second and grabbing onto Piccolo's gi. The infant cuddled into his chest, relaxing as his tail wraps around wrist. A sudden feeling washes over him, cradling him in his arms so the brat- no... child, doesn't fall. With both of his parents dead, he was the only one left to take care of the Saiyan infant... Goku trusted him with his son, and he was going to fulfill that wish. And for the first time ever since escaping the mines, he cried... embracing the child in his strong arms gently.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"I wish you didn't have to go... But if it's what you want, I won't stop you." Said Kami.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Piccolo prepared to leave the village and head for Kame Island Goku mentioned. The child was rested over his shoulder, using his cape as a makeshift carrier. He wanted to say goodbye to his uncle before he left, thanking him for giving him a place to stay.</p><p> </p><p>"It was nice to know that I still have some family left in this world... But now I have to go to Kame Island now. I suppose this is goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>"That it is. And take good care of the child too."</p><p> </p><p>With one final handshake, Piccolo took off to the West, the child looking back at the village that was shrinking in size. Everything around the infant was like a new discovery, the sky, the clouds, the grass... Piccolo could hear the giggles and cooing from behind. Usually he would be annoyed by such noises, but since he'll be taking care of him... it didn't bother him in the slightest. An hour had passed since he left until he spotted an island surrounded by the blue ocean. He knew that had to be Kame Island. He landed on the ground, feeling the infant looking around with wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"This is where we'll be staying kid. Next thing to do is to see if somebody lives here." Piccolo said, turning his head to see the child.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah."</p><p> </p><p>He began walking through the decently large island, wondering if there were other people. His question was answered when he spots a few houses, four to be exact. A couple were nearby with a baby girl in the woman's arms. They were watching two fighters sparring together, one with black hair and scars on his face while the other was bald with a third eye. He didn't make a sound, watching the scene unfold until he felt the child moving around. He was beginning to whine as that caught the attention of the other inhabitants. They were surprised to see a Namekian here of all places, with a baby none the less. Giving their daughter to her husband, she approaches Piccolo carefully like a tamer approaching a bear.</p><p> </p><p>"Before you all do or say anything, I'm not here to fight. Me and..." He trailed off, looking at the infant in his arms before continuing. "... My son, came to live here."</p><p> </p><p>"Son?" The guy with black hair questioned, looking at the fussing baby and Piccolo. "Umm... Are you sure you're right in the head? Cause it seems to me your baby's a Saiyan."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm aware of that fact." Piccolo snapped back, giving the man a snarl. "But long story short, I'm his caretaker. But I don't know what he's fussing over."</p><p> </p><p>"Give him to me. I might know." The woman said, holding out her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, the Namekian hands the infant to the blonde woman. She looked him over and responds.</p><p> </p><p>"He's hungry. You should find him something to eat." She hands the infant back.</p><p> </p><p>"From what I heard, baby Saiyans don't need formula and can eat about anything. Luckily there's an apple tree nearby and ready for picking." The guy with the third eye said.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick nod to say thank you, Piccolo walks to where the apple tree could. After a minute of searching he found a tree full of bright red apples. The infant stopped his fussing when he saw the ruby red fruits, reaching for some with his chubby arms. Knowing what the kid wants, he floated up in the air and picked one. The Namekian holds it to the kid, waiting for him to eat. Needless to say the infant began chomping down the fruit until the core remain. Piccolo smiled slightly, wiping away the juice from the corner of the child's mouth and grabbed another one. The process repeated until the child fell asleep, belly full from ten whole apples. Piccolo floated down to the ground, seeing an old man with a long beard and a turtle shell walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you're the newcomer the others were talking about. I'm known as Master Roshi. I've heard a lot about you from Kami."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you know him?" The Namekian asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why of course! We go way back him and I! And I see you got a little one with ya. Is he yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Yes, he's my son. We came to live here under the request of a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"That can be arranged pretty soon, but tell me, does the little one have a name?"</p><p> </p><p>A name? Piccolo never thought about a name until now. He couldn't give a Saiyan child a Namekian name, and there wasn't a clue around the house that pointed to what Goku and Chichi wanted to name him. But then he remembered what Goku said.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You surprised me Piccolo, your determination is unlike anything I've ever seen in a fighter. Gohan is lucky to have you.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Gohan... Goku said that before leaving for good. Perhaps that's what he wanted to name the child. He looks down at the sleeping infant.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Gohan."</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan eh? Sounds familiar... But anyway, let's get you a place for you and Gohan to stay in!"</p><p> </p><p>Roshi walks away, thinking that Piccolo was behind him, but he stayed. he lifts the child up to face, the infant staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You hear that? Your name is Gohan. Son of a powerful warrior named Goku."</p><p> </p><p>"Gah!" Gohan said happily, placing his hands on the Namekian's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing else as he followed the old man to get acquainted with the others he met.</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life on Kame Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter's gonna be a bit fillerly, but it does include cute moments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piccolo stared out the window of the new house built by Roshi and the other two fighters, Gohan sleeping in a makeshift bed made by his cape. He looked up at the stars, wondering how Goku and Chichi were doing in the Afterlife... probably wishing to be with their son. He wondered why Goku wanted him to take care of Gohan on Kame Island, telling him that it'll be clear with time. What did he mean by that? Is there something on this island that's just for Gohan?</p><p> </p><p>But before he could think of anything to answer his question, he heard Gohan whimpering. He picked him up and adjusted him to where the infant is comfortable in his arms. He settled down, snuggling in the embrace as he babbled happily and fell asleep. It seems he just wanted to be in his arms while he sleeps, wrapping his tail around the Namekian's wrist. Piccolo sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be asking questions that won't be answered right away and focus on raising the kid. Getting into a comfortable position, he began to meditate while making sure Gohan rested well.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"It's actually nice that Marron has someone to play with around her age. I was worried about that when we moved here." Krillin said, sitting next to Piccolo.</p><p>The two were watching Gohan and Marron playing together on a play-mat, stacking and knocking down wooden blocks while 18 was out searching for firewood to make lunch. It's been a few days since they arrived on Kame Island, and the two had already gotten comfortable living here. At first the short man was surprised to see a Namekian around, with a Saiyan baby nonetheless. But since he can sense their ki, he knew they weren't here to hurt anyone. The two sat there in silence, watching the kids play as the Namekian spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you and your family come to this island? It's pretty far away from other places, and while it is nice... What made you want to come here?" He knows if he and Gohan are gonna stay here, he might as well get to know them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's kinda of a long story actually. It was a group decision to come here and train in an environment away from villages and people. Even my wife wanted to come along to get away from that kind of life. Marron was quite a surprise to find after we all came here, but that didn't change the plan. In fact, it's perfect to teach her many things you can't in a crowded environment."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the sound of Marron crying caught their attention. Gohan was holding up a snake with Marron behind him, the snake wiggling around wildly to get out of the baby's tight grip. The Saiyan infant threw the reptile into the far parts of the island, going to comfort Marron. The two adults were stunned by what just happened, not expecting Gohan to be able to fight already. They get up and ran up to the children. Krillin checking on Marron for any snake bites while Piccolo did the same. Luckily they didn't have any injury on them, allowing the two to breath a sigh of relief. What was that just now? The kid was only a few days old, and already he's fighting?</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p> </p><p>The two turned around to see 18 behind them, firewood under her arms as she looked at the two babies in their arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh... Marron was crying, and I was just checking on her." The short man fibbed, not wanting his wife to worry about what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw something flying in the air that came from here. And we both know you're a bad liar."</p><p> </p><p>The last line sent shivers down their spines as Krillin came clean. 18 looked to Gohan, kneeling down and placing a hand on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You surprise me kid. Even as an infant you protected my daughter... You have my respect."</p><p> </p><p>"Gah."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan grabbed her hand and giggled happily, content that the woman was happy with him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Hey man! You're really good!" Yamcha complimented, managing to dodge one of Tien's attacks.</p><p> </p><p>"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Piccolo replied, sending a kick his way.</p><p> </p><p>He, Yamcha, and Tien were training together while Roshi, Krillin, and Gohan watch them. With other fighters on this island, Piccolo didn't have to worry about slacking on training. Occasionally, he would glance at Gohan to see him trying to mimic his movements. It gave him the motivation to fight and train harder. The Namekian managed to knock the Scarred Faced Man out of the ring they made with chalk, leaving him and Tien left. The two stared at each other, the wind blowing in the air as one waited for the other to make a move. Eventually, Tien makes the first move by shooting a ki blast but Piccolo dodged out of the way. He was about to attack with a kick when a ki blast from nowhere shot in between him and the three-eyed human.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to where the others are, who were looking at Gohan with both surprise and shock. He was giggling, clapping his hands together as another ki blast was shot in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"This child's a Saiyan alright, he learned how to use ki faster than any student I taught." Said Roshi, staying clear of where Gohan was facing.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah!"</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyan infant flew out of Krillin's arms and into Piccolo's, Babbling happily as he climbed onto the Namekian's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be proud." Tien said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian blushed, hanging his head low so they wouldn't see as Gohan played with his turban.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Now where did he go off to?" Piccolo asked himself as he searched the snowy forest for Gohan.</p><p> </p><p>Winter had arrived on Kame Island, which meant snow accompanied the cold weather. Snow crunched under his feet as he walked through the ankle deep snow. He and Gohan had been training to handle the cold when Gohan suddenly disappeared. He tried to feel for his ki but couldn't find a thing, he must be hiding it. He searched around the snow covered trees, trying to sense a tiny bit of the kid's energy. Suddenly, he felt something tackle him from behind while feeling tiny arms wrap around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Got you papa! Was my stealth perfect?"</p><p> </p><p>Gohan, now a young child at seven, was wearing gi similar to Piccolo's. His hair long and spiked like a Saiyan's, tied back to keep it out of the way of training. He wanted to try and see if he can catch his papa off guard by lowering his ki enough and tackling him from behind. Piccolo gets back up, feeling Gohan getting off and walking around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>"You did good. But you need to work on attacking your opponent. Instead of tackling, use either a ki blast, punch, or kick." Piccolo explained.</p><p> </p><p>The child frowned. "But I don't want to hurt you..."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be mad. This'll all be a part of training. Now let's finish our meditation and go inside to warm up."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay papa!"</p><p> </p><p>The two start heading back, leaving behind footprints wherever they stepped.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Look what I found papa!"</p><p> </p><p>Gohan was running to where Piccolo was meditating, holding a green round object with darker green stripes in his hands. The Namekian opened his eyes to see the object, wondering what it could be. Roshi and Yamcha were taking a walk when they spot what Gohan was holding.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so the watermelons are in season again. Where has the time gone?" Roshi said, mostly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Water... melon...?" Piccolo asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"What're those?" Gohan asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"They're a fruit that grows on this island. You'll more than welcome to have some." Yamcha explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Will we!?" Gohan said excitedly, placing the melon on the ground gently while excitement filled him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over to his papa, hoping he would know how to open it. Piccolo looked over at the Saiyan and at the fruit, concentrating hard enough so he doesn't make it explode. With a few slices, the watermelon was split into juicy slices. Gohan smiled widely, giving a quick thank you he began eating some of the slices. After a bit Gohan picked up another slice and walks over to the Namekian, holding it up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa? Don't you want to one?"</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo stare down at the fruit. It looks juicy with the seeds showing, shining in the sunlight. Gohan looked up at him innocently, wondering if his papa would eat a little bit. The Namekian takes the slice and bit into the red, juicy fruit, taking in the sweet flavor and the crunch of the seeds. he took another bite, seeing his son beam with joy that he likes it. He went back to eat more of his slices, sitting next to his papa.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Go Gohan!" Marron cheered, sitting next to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan was fighting against Tien in a sparring match, insistent on showing his papa how much he improved. Piccolo was with the others on the sidelines, watching the fight unfold. Tien was surprised, for a child Gohan was really strong and knew what to do. He sent another punch to the kid's abdomen but Gohan dodged with ease. With a good kick Gohan backed away, getting into a stance.</p><p> </p><p>"What's he...?" Piccolo trailed off, seeing that the kid was charging for an attack.</p><p> </p><p>"Ka... me... Ha... me..."</p><p> </p><p>A blue ball of ki grew in between Gohan's hands, growing stronger the more he charged. Tien got up, seeing what attack the young fighter was trying to do. But before he could react fast enough...</p><p> </p><p>"... HA!"</p><p> </p><p>The beam shoots forward at full speed, shining in the rising darkness with the sun going down. Tien had no choice but to block the attack. He rose his arms up, taking in the blast with all his might as his feet started to slide against the ground. The attack ended, allowing the three eyed fighter to breath and smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"That's some power you have there Gohan." Tien panted.</p><p> </p><p>Marron gotten up and ran to Gohan, bringing him in a big hug.</p><p> </p><p>"You were so good! You even used a move that took a long time for my papa to learn."</p><p> </p><p>"I only learned it from watching Roshi and Yamcha doing it." Gohan replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Either way, your skills are improving Gohan. You're growing into a strong warrior every day." Said Piccolo, approaching him with Marron.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Does that mean I'll get strong enough to fight against you papa?" Gohan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You will. You might even surpass me when you get older."</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyan looked down, rubbing his arm. "I don't think I'm that strong..."</p><p> </p><p>"Perk up Gohan. I think you can do it." Marron said.</p><p> </p><p>"... Thanks Marron. But for now I need to eat, I'm starving!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed as they began getting things together for a big cookout. Everything was peaceful on the island, nothing could shatter it...</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Liberation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning when Gohan, now at age thirteen, got up. He looked over at his father, who was in deep meditation to notice him getting up. It was how he rested instead of sleeping. The Saiyan got dressed in his gi, which was a copy of his fathers, his hair shorter than when he was a kid, spiky much like his birth father Goku. He figured he could get some early training in before his dad wakes up, so he left the house to find Marron outside her house. She was dressed in a sundress with a bracelet and blue slip-ons, her hair stylized into twin ponytails draped over her shoulders. She smiled, walking up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Gohan. ready for training?" She asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I always am."</p><p> </p><p>Even though she wasn't a fighter, she was good at coming up with different ways to train to get stronger. The two walked off into the forest to get started, finding many different animals to fight with. They were easy to deal with since Gohan was stronger than them. He felt a desire within him grow as he got older, the desire for more powerful opponents... He wants to get stronger.</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan?"</p><p> </p><p>Marron's voice brought him back to his senses, looking at her. She looked concern, wondering why he suddenly stopped fighting. He's been like this for a few days now, and it was worrying his friend. She's reluctant tell the adults on the island but assumed it was just a Saiyan thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Yeah, just thinking is all. Let's return before the adults wake up." Gohan replied, starting to walk back.</p><p> </p><p>The girl follows, leaving behind the once creepy forest to them when they were kids.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The young Saiyan saw his father meditating on the side of the cliff, almost waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly approaches from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"You done with your morning training? Ready to duel?" Piccolo asked, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>The two fly away to a deserted part of the island so they could fight at full power. They made it a daily thing to do to keep track of how much they've grown, learning on what they needed to improve. The area was free from trees or any of the sorts, allowing them to train to their heart's content. The Namekian removed his cape and turban as Gohan removed his cape as well. They began dueling it out, fighting at full power with no intentions of holding back. As Gohan got older, he learned all the moves his father performed and was able to dodge with ease. With one good karate chop to the neck along with a Kamehameha wave, the Saiyan won the fight. Piccolo got up, wiping the blood off his mouth as he said.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re getting a lot stronger everyday. You’ve even beaten me in a fight."</p><p> </p><p>"... Dad? What was it like when you lived in that mine you told me as a kid?</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian gritted his teeth, not wanting to relive the horrible memories before escaping.</p><p> </p><p>"... It was the worst. You work all day with no breaks, when you die you get thrown away like trash... Honestly kid, it was a miracle that I got out of that place alive."</p><p> </p><p>"... But since you’ve grown stronger since you were there last, why don’t you go back to free the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan, you don’t know how powerful the people who run that place really are. It would literally take more than one Super Saiyan to make it possible."</p><p> </p><p>Super Saiyan... He remembered his father mentioning that his birth father could go Super Saiyan and was a good fighter. He never said how to become one, he doubts his father knows. Getting up, the Saiyan turns away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"... Well you don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of them and free those Namekians. I’ve been wanting a challenge for a while now."</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan, where is this coming from? You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into! Going to that place will be suicide!"</p><p> </p><p>"It’s fine if you don’t want to come along, I can take care of this myself..." Without another word, Gohan takes off into the skies, leaving Piccolo behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan!!" He called out, but his voice went unheard...</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Teenagers... They always act like they know everything and refuse to listen to adults." Roshi said, looking out into the ocean with Piccolo next to him.</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian had told the elderly fighter everything that had transpired earlier, hoping he would know what's going on with Gohan. At first he hoped the Saiyan would come to reason and come back, but that was hours ago. He has yet to return and Piccolo was growing more and more concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just in a Saiyan's blood to seek out fighters and fight. But since he already beaten everyone on this island at least once, the fun's been sucked out."</p><p> </p><p>the answer did nothing to calm the Namekian down, only worry him more. The memories of the mines resurfaced, thinking about what would happen to Gohan. He groaned, looking up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry... Goku."</p><p> </p><p>"Goku..." Roshi whispered, knowing he heard that name somewhere before. "... Oohh!! I'm so blind! And he looks just like him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you knew Goku?" Piccolo asked, looking sharply at the old man.</p><p> </p><p>"Knew him? I practically trained him when he was a kid! He and Krillin came to me, wanting to become stronger to protect others. An innocent and strong kid he was. In a matter of months, he mastered every technique I taught him. He was no older than Gohan when he became a Super Saiyan for the first time, and it led him to becoming the leader of his Saiyan Pack. Gohan could be like his dad, he could become a Super Saiyan."</p><p> </p><p>Roshi stopped his traveling through memory lane when he remembered where Gohan was heading.</p><p> </p><p>"And you said he was heading to free the Namekians?"</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian said nothing as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to go after him. Who knows what'll happen to him if he gets there." Piccolo said, taking off in the direction of where the mines are located.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll inform the others and catch up with you!" Roshi called out, going to the houses to tell the other fighters of what's happening.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Nail lets out a sigh as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Things just hasn't been the same ever since Piccolo passed. Unlike the other Namekians, Piccolo at least talked to him and made light conversations. Work had been slowed down since he left, meaning the ones in charge have been on the hunt for new meat. A green haired man, who goes by Zarbon, came in and throws a young Namekian child near where Nail was.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen up kid, from now on you'll be working in here. If any of the guards catch you slacking off, you will be punished."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, he left. Nail helped the kid up, dusting him off while offering a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>The child, looked down, not making eye contact. "D... Dende."</p><p> </p><p>"Dende huh? I'm Nail. Don't be offended if the others here won't talk, they just get caught up in the work."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Quit chattin' and get back to work!" One of the guards yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"... I'll explain the way how things work around here later. right now let's get to work."</p><p> </p><p>While the day went like every other, a few booms could be heard outside the cave, shaking the ground below them. The two guards on duty, Jeice and Burter, went outside to investigate. There was no sign of an exploded body nearby, so it couldn't be a slave trying to escape. But before they could think of anything else, a Kamehameha wave obliterated the two, leaving nothing behind. Gohan landed on the ground, looking at where the cave was and entered through the mouth of the cave. The other Namekians were surprised to see a Saiyan, and a young one at that. Gohan offered a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I'm here to rescue you all from this." He reassured. "Are there any more of you guys here or is this it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... there's more of us in different caves. But with Frieza and his goons alive, we're not moving." Nail explained, hiding Dende behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'm gonna go take care of them... You're all more than welcome to fight with me for your freedom if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Taking off, the Namekians stood there in silence as Dende watched the Saiyan going to where Frieza and his goons were located.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Today was just not his day... Frieza had gotten word that an outsider has killed two of his most powerful soldiers. Not only that, but witnesses claimed that it was a teenage Saiyan that came to the mines. He wasn't worried about the Namekians escaping, they learned that escape is nothing more than a vision of imagination. Arriving at the middle of the different caves Frieza could tell something was up. The landmines his lackeys planted already went off, but no bodies to be found. And the Namekians were cowering in the mines just by looking at him. So where was this Saiyan?</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he felt a foot make direct contact with his jaw and sending him to the dirt ground. He slowly gets up to see a young Saiyan wearing purple gi and a serious look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Frieza! Your reign over these Namekians ends today! You kept them in slavery for far too long! And now I'm here to free them!"</p><p> </p><p>Everything was silent for a moment, the only sound to be heard was the wind. Frieza laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You and what army? I doubt you can even go Super Saiyan."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need to."</p><p> </p><p>Without wasting a second, Gohan raced forward and attempts to punch the Frost Demon, but one of his goons, Dodoria, intercepted the punch with one of his own. Gohan snarled and decided to get him out of the way if he wants to take on Frieza. He began fighting Dodoria with everything he's got, making sure that every punch and kick counts. Finally, he was able to shoot a Kamehameha Wave and get rid of Dodoria for good. Frieza clapped slowly, smirking as Gohan panted heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"My my, I'm impressed. A simple monkey like you was able to take down Dodoria..." His glare darkened. "But can you take on the rest of my subordinates?"</p><p> </p><p>Zarbon, Ginyu, and his remaining comrades who wants revenge for Jeice and Burter, began overwhelming the Saiyan with everything they got. It was too much for Gohan to handle, he already used much of his energy fighting Dodoria and was already starting to feel exhausted. He was getting beat around like basketball and was slammed to the ground by Recoome, struggling to move his body. He was lucky to have his tail removed when he was younger, or else he would be in bigger trouble than he is right now. Frieza slowly walks up to the weakened Saiyan, looking down on his battered body.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll admit monkey, you put up a better fight than I anticipated... But sadly, I can't let you live after this. It was entertaining while it lasted... Goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>A bright purple glow started emitting from his finger, ready to end the teen's life once and for all. Gohan barely had the strength to move or do anything to get out of harm's way. The only thing he can do is scream...</p><p> </p><p>"DAAAAAD!!"</p><p> </p><p>*Thud!*</p><p> </p><p>The sound of something hitting the ground drew him to open his eyes, seeing a figure in front of him. It was Piccolo, panting heavily as the other fighters came just in time. The other Namekians were both shocked and surprised to see Piccolo again, alive and well and not rotting with the others who lost their lives to this place. He looked strong and brave, even though he was looking at Frieza in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You... Will not... kill my son!" The Namekian exclaimed in between breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"His son...?" Nail questioned aloud. "Does he mean the Saiyan that challenged Frieza?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your son? But he's a Saiyan, and you're a Namekian." Said Zarbon.</p><p> </p><p>"What does it matter. He's still my son through and through."</p><p> </p><p>"D... Dad..." Gohan chocked out, Roshi coming to his side and feeding him a senzu bean.</p><p> </p><p>"You did good holding out on your own kid, but leave the rest to us." Roshi said, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>He and rest of the rest of the fighters gets into fighting positions, each taking on one of Frieza's goons. That left Piccolo and Frieza to fight each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I recognize you... You were one of the most hard working slaves I had. You caused me a bit of trouble finding a replacement... But since you're alive, I can crush you to where you'll learn your place!"</p><p> </p><p>"My place was to never be a slave for you. You put me and other Namekians through so much, and now I'm ready for payback."</p><p> </p><p>He made the first move of punching the Frost Demon in the gut, grabbing his tail and slamming him to the ground. Frieza gets up and hits the Namekian with his tail, knocking him up in the sky and taking off after him. Piccolo managed to recover from the attack and retaliated with a swift kick. Frieza caught the foot and twisted it painfully. He smirks, and took this chance to break his body. He began punching and kicking the Namekian effortlessly, making sure each and every one was painful. The screams were like music to his ears, god how he missed causing pain. He was about to cut his opponent in half when a ki blast caught his attention. He turned to the source to see Gohan standing, flying towards him with rage.</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from my dad!!"</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyan punched him in the stomach hard, causing him to fall back to earth. That punch had more power into it, and Frieza knew why. Whenever a Saiyan survives a near death experience, they gain a power boost from it. Surviving him gave him a boost, and now he was stronger than ever. Gohan loomed over him, supporting Piccolo as he appeared to be slowly healing.</p><p> </p><p>"... Rot in hell Frieza." The Namekian said, using a move he calls Special Beam Cannon to end the tyrant once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>The blast went through his heart, his moving stopped moving to prove his life ended. The two looked around to see the others finishing their fight with Frieza's goons as they landed on the ground. The other Namekians slowly stepped out of the caves, wanting to get a look at the body of the one that enslaved them. He was really dead... there was no one left to keep them enslaved. Dende ran from behind Nail and went up to Gohan and Piccolo.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two okay!? Stand still."</p><p> </p><p>Standing perfectly still, a warm glow surrounds the two as the Namekian child focuses on healing the wounds the two gotten from the battle. Once that was done, Piccolo was able to stand straight and get approached by Nail.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you're really here Piccolo. I thought you died." Nail said, looking at him up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess fate had other plans for me."</p><p> </p><p>"What's more important than that is the fact that your people are now free." Roshi said, walking up to the small group. "With Frieza and his lackeys dead, there's no one to keep you all here against your will."</p><p> </p><p>Nail nodded. "That is true... but I think most of us want to stay here."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree! I want to turn this place into one where we're not forced to work... We should turn this place into a village." Dende said also.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a bad idea! I've already grown accustomed to this place, it'll be nice to change it to something more welcoming." Another Namekian said.</p><p> </p><p>All of them agreed, liking the idea of starting a village. At least the children won't ever have to go through what all the adults had to go through... Now they were free to do whatever they want, like Piccolo all those years ago when he escaped. A bright future can be seen for the now freed Namekians, thanks to the fighters of Kame Island.</p><p> </p><p>To be Continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Inner Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both father and son were walking through a field of wheat after bidding farewell to the Namekians. The sky had started to turn orange when they arrived. The other fighters knew Piccolo and Gohan needed to be alone, so they flew back to the island to give them some time alone. The Saiyan walked behind his father, feeling guilty over what happened. He knew his father warned him, but he didn't listen. And because of that it nearly got him and a few others killed. What's worse was that Piccolo barely spoke a word to him after the whole fiasco. The Saiyan picked up his pace, trying to look at the Namekian's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You were amazing back there... I didn't know you could fight like that." He said, letting him know how he feels.</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo didn't say anything, only kept marching forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad... I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to do some good like how my birth dad would do. I promise I won't run off like that again. Please talk to me!"</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo stopped, turning to finally look at Gohan. The Saiyan froze, unsure what his dad was gonna do. The Namekian kneel down, checking his arms and body for any physical injuries. When he saw none, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Gohan nodded, relieved that Piccolo was finally talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>"While your true father may have a good heart, it doesn't give you the excuse of going off and trying to pick fights you can't handle. You may be a Saiyan, but you're still growing. Please... don't scare me like that again."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan nodded, knowing he learned his lesson after what happened today.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they felt a strong power level behind and flew into the air, dodging the attack caused by a blur of green. They landed on the ground to see Cell getting up, smirking evilly as he dust himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Well well... Look what I've found."</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo protectively stood in front of Gohan, making sure the bug monster would not get anywhere near him.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave us alone... You already killed his parents, what more do you want?" Piccolo said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing personal really. When I'm hungry, I search for prey. If something catches my eye, I kill it."</p><p> </p><p>He slowly approaches the two, tension filling the air with every step.</p><p> </p><p>"We can make this easy, or hard... Which will it be?"</p><p> </p><p>None of them moved an inch, only the wind blowing through the wheat to make it move. Moving quick, Cell shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Solar Flare!!"</p><p> </p><p>The move blinded the Namekian, allowing the Bug Monster to kick him away from the Teenage Saiyan.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" Gohan cried out, about to go to his side when Cell moved in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyan backed away, flying away as fast as he could to get away from Cell. The Bug Monster chuckled, taking flight after the boy. He always loved a good chase before feasting on his prey. He gave chase, slowly but surely catching up to Gohan. The Saiyan was starting to panic, trying to lose Cell to the best to his ability. With a ki blast Gohan hit a tree and fell through the branches. Leaves and twigs were stuck in his hair as he groaned in pain. Looming over him was Cell, ready to claim his prey as he prepare to shoot a hole through his heart. But before he could fire, multiple ki blasts were shot in multiple directions that sent the bug monster flying. Gohan felt a pair of strong arms pick him up, opening his eyes to see Piccolo carrying him.</p><p> </p><p>"D... Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Gohan... I'm here. Are you hurt badly?" Piccolo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No... Just aching."</p><p> </p><p>Flying towards a huge log, the Namekian flew inside there and placed Gohan down. He made sure he wasn't bleeding anywhere before getting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here. I'll look around to see if Cell's anywhere, for now stay here and keep your ki down."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan nodded, watching his dad leave the log as he focused on keeping his ki down. Piccolo carefully looked around, knowing that Cell is nearby. He sees him land on the ground, panting as he searched the area.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you hide the boy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like hell I'll give him over to you. I'd rather die than tell you."</p><p> </p><p>"... Then so be it. I've always wondered what Namekians taste like."</p><p> </p><p>And so the two engaged in an intense fight, punching and kicking each other so hard they coughed up blood. The Teenage Saiyan watched from inside the log, praying and hoping Piccolo comes out as the victor. He recovered from the attack from earlier, removing the twigs and leaves as he watch the fight. They were fighting each other with everything they got, bringing out every ounce of fight they have in their bodies. Gohan had heard the story of how Cell was the one who killed his birth parents, and almost killing his dad the moment he escaped the mines. He felt the anger rising up, but kept his ki low so he wouldn't give away his hiding place.</p><p> </p><p>The kept on, the two of them panting heavily from exhaustion. Cell wiped the blood-mixed spit that was trailing down his chin and grins. It's been awhile since he last got a challenge, and it exhilarated him. Piccolo could feel fatigue crawling over him, threatening to take him over when it looks like he barely did a number on the bug monster.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong Piccolo? Losing the will to fight?" Cell taunted. "Just when things were starting to get interesting. It's been fun while it lasted, but I'm about ready to eat."</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Gohan whispered, seeing him approach his dad.</p><p> </p><p>"And if the boy is somewhere around here, he'll get to witness what'll happen if we cross paths again."</p><p> </p><p>"No." He repeated, seeing Cell now knocking the Namekian to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The bug monster places a hand where his heart was, glowing with ki as he prepared to kill him the same as his other meals. Gohan gripped his fists to where they turned white, running out of the log and spiking his ki.</p><p> </p><p>"... Stop it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so the boy decided to come out after all. Sorry, but I already found something to eat. Cower in fear and watch as I take his life."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it!" Gohan repeated, except a lot louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said..."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake, the sky darkening from the grey clouds. The two fighters were confused as to what's happening. Gohan's ki was starting to go off the walls, rising more and more by the minute. His hair was flashing between black and yellow, electricity bouncing off him as he yelled to the heavens.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP IIIIIIITTTT!!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*BOOM!!*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smoke cleared as the two fighters couldn't believe their eyes. The Saiyan's hair was standing up, golden and glowing brightly like the sun. His eyes became teal, with the intent of beating someone to death. Piccolo knew what it was, it was a Super Saiyan... Gohan had become a Super Saiyan like his birth father. In a blink of an eye, the Saiyan punch Cell off of the Namekian, staring at Cell that could kill.</p><p> </p><p>"You leave my dad alone... You already killed two important people in my life, I refuse to let you do the same to him!"</p><p> </p><p>"Urrrg... you ignorant brat... You will die by my hands!"</p><p> </p><p>The two engaged in a fight, sending punches and kicks to each other. Piccolo slowly got up, seeing the fight taking place above him. He could tell that Cell would lose, in the Super Saiyan Form Gohan was faster. So he has a better chance of winning than the bug monster. A scream filled the air, green blood dripping from the sky. The teenage Saiyan had ripped Cell's arm right out, dropping it as it landed on the ground with a thud. Cell held his shoulder, blood spilling out of the hole as he slowly backed away.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... you win this round... But victory won't be easy to obtain next time."</p><p> </p><p>"Next time? There won't be a next time... Cause I'm ending you right here, right now."</p><p> </p><p>That line alone was enough for the Namekian to realize something isn't right with his son. He never wanted to kill anyone this badly, not even when they trained together. It's obvious his anger that triggered the Super Saiyan within him was blinding him of rational thinking. Getting up, he quickly flew toward the Saiyan and grabbed him from behind. Cell took this chance to escape and took off without another word. He'll focus on recovering before coming back for revenge. Meanwhile, Gohan was struggling to get out of his father's grip, kicking and screaming as his power rises and fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan!! Control yourself! This isn't who you are! Killing Cell is not the best option!"</p><p> </p><p>"What!? You want him to continue eating people and maybe even families!? Is that what you want!? Let me go dad!!"</p><p> </p><p>He began clawing the skin to draw out purple blood, even biting him in the process. Piccolo flinched, but didn't pay no mind to it. Calming down his son was his only concern. Closing his eyes, he began to speak to Gohan through telepathy. His voice calm and soothing.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Listen to me Gohan, the Super Saiyan within you is saying kill. But did you see how Cell looked? He didn't seem to have anything to eat in weeks, so he most likely hadn't kill anyone. That's not who you are, is it? You're a kind and gentle boy, only fighting when necessary. So please, don't let the Super Saiyan within you tell you what to do. Tell me, what do you want to do?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I... I want to go home! I want to eat with you, Roshi, Marron, and everyone else on Kame Island! I don't wanna kill anyone unless they bother us again!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Gohan stopped his thrashing, his arms going limp as his hair turns back to normal. He looks down at the damage he caused to his dad's arm, tears appearing in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you didn't... It was better than letting you kill Cell. I didn't want you doing something that you'll regret forever."</p><p> </p><p>"I know... I guess I need to learn how to control it so this." He gestures to the Namekian's arm. "Doesn't happen again."</p><p> </p><p>"And we'll have time for that. For now, let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>Both Father and Son head back to Kame Island, wanting to get food in them and get some much needed rest.</p><p> </p><p>To be Continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Saiyans Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe Winter's almost here... It almost feels like yesterday when me and the others came to this island."</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo nodded, watching Gohan, now an adult at the age of 21, practicing some moves in the air while being in Super Saiyan.</p><p> </p><p>As the years went by, Gohan had learned how to control his Super Saiyan form with the help of his father and the others. During those years, The other inhabitants had completed their training and left the island to pursue whatever they desire. Now only Piccolo, Gohan, and Roshi were the only ones that stayed. The Saiyan's power had also grown during the years, outclassing even Roshi in his Super Saiyan form. He falls out of the form, landing on the ground in front of the two.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a dark blue gi similar to Piccolo's clothing, but his obi, wrist bands and shin guards are red instead of blue. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. His height almost close to Goku's from what Piccolo remembered. Speaking of the Namekian, both Gohan and Roshi had noticed his physical appearance, he was showing signs of getting old. Some of the muscles on his arms faded away in time, and the gi he always wore looks to be a little loose on him. A few wrinkles could be seen on his forehead and face, along with under his eyes. But old age didn't stop him from training and flying around to help with Gohan's training.</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian smiled. "So? How does it feel to be a Super Saiyan?"</p><p> </p><p>"It feels... amazing! Exciting, but... something's missing." Gohan replied, panting while looking around.</p><p> </p><p>"Missing? Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. But I can feel adrenaline rushing through my veins. Suddenly feeling out of breath..."</p><p> </p><p>Far in the distance, multiple strong kis could be sensed. Roshi knew what it was, and felt excitement rush through him.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Could it be?"</p><p> </p><p>In the sky, many Saiyans arrived at the island, both tall and small, thin or plump, tail or no tail, adult or child, it didn't matter. They landed on the ground and started hugging and chatting with each other, almost as if it's been a while since they last seen each other.</p><p> </p><p>"And from the looks of it, they've grown and expanded from the last time they been here! Especially the lady Saiyans..."</p><p> </p><p>Blood started dripping from Roshi's nose, deep red painting his cheeks as he ran off. Both Piccolo and Gohan stared at the Saiyans, astonished by how many there were. That's when Piccolo figured it out, what Goku was saying before leaving for good.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>My child can't stay here. When he wakes up, take him to a place called Kame Island. In time you'll understand...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>This... This is what Goku was talking about. This is why Kame Island was important. He turns to Gohan, looking unsure of what to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Go... This is what your birth father wanted. To socialize and get to know other Saiyans like you."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan turned to his father, and then back at the Saiyans. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise I'll be back."</p><p> </p><p>He took off, landing in the middle of the crowd. From the armor they're wearing, he stuck out like a black sheep in a field of white.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it!" A Saiyan yelled when he bumped into Gohan.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>He continued to walk through the crowd until he spotted something. A Saiyan girl with a brown tail and short black spikey hair was seen among the crowd. There was something about her that made her stand out from the other Saiyans, intriguing him. She seemed to be looking around for something, her eyes landing on Gohan. He must be new, cause she doesn't remembering meeting him before going off in her pack. She walks up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there. I don't suppose we met before." She said, crossing her arms. "So what pack are you from?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pack?" Gohan asked, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, your group."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't have a pack. It's just been me and my dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Oohh, I get it. You and your old man weren't here the last time the Saiyans got together."</p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Videl!"</p><p> </p><p>Just then, three different Saiyans came up to the two of them. One was short while another was a girl with blonde hair, and the last one had flaming hair with a bang over his forehead. They looked at Gohan, wondering which pack he was from.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's this guy? I don't remember him being here at all the last time we got together." The short one said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's because he wasn't. Gohan, meet Cabba, Erasa, and Tarble. They're my friends when we meet up here." Videl explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you all. This is actually my first time meeting other Saiyans like me... since my parents passed away."</p><p> </p><p>All conversations were interrupted when they spot some Saiyans bowing to two Saiyans. One had a slim yet very well-built man of a below-average stature, standing at 164 centimeters tall. His hair black and spiking upwards, like Tarble's, and a widows peak. Like most of the Saiyans Gohan's seen, he possesses defined eyes with a consistently stern look to them. Next to him was a boy around Gohan's age, having similar features to other but with soft and straight purple hair that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears with two loose strands over his forehead, his hairline parted at the center of his head.</p><p> </p><p>The clothes they wore differ from the Saiyans, having a crest symbol on one side of their chest and a crown on their heads. Gohan looked around, wondering why everyone was bowing to the two and whispers to Videl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who're those two? And why is everyone bowing?"</p><p> </p><p>"You moron... That's King Vegeta and his son Prince Trunks!" Videl whispers back, pulling him down to the ground to bow. "They rule over the Saiyans and bring them here to meet up with friends and family."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? And they feel really strong too."</p><p> </p><p>"You there, in the gi." Vegeta spoke up, looking over in Gohan's direction. "I don't recall seeing you here at all. I assume your the brat Kakarot mentioned?"</p><p> </p><p>His deep raspy voice caused Gohan to stand up, watching the king and prince approach him and looking him over. When they were done looking at him, the king scowled.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't look very strong, yet you hold immense power. Perhaps Kakarot was on to something."</p><p> </p><p>"Kakarot?" Gohan questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father. Surely he must be here. You wouldn't be standing here if he wasn't."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan looked down, not looking at Vegeta or anyone for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>"... He passed away. My caretaker is a Namekian who knew my birth father."</p><p> </p><p>A Namekian? That was surprise to hear, considering that most of them were enslaved years ago. He had heard rumors that they been liberated and that Frieza and his group were dead, but he didn't think it was true.</p><p> </p><p>"I was expecting to see Kakarot here with you, but with him dead that won't be happening. Since you are his son, I have high expectations for you during the tournament."</p><p> </p><p>"Tournament?" Gohan asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We hold one here every time all the Saiyans get together. Ten Saiyans chosen by the king are to fight, and the winner gets to be the leader of their own pack." Erasa explained.</p><p> </p><p>Leader of a pack? Gohan had heard from Roshi how Goku was a leader of a Saiyan pack, and he led with pride and strength. But when his pack was killed by an unexpected avalanche, he moved to a village for a new start and it led to him meeting his mother. His was brought out of thinking when he heard Vegeta spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"The Tournament will be held in a week. Be sure you're prepared for it then."</p><p> </p><p>With one last look, he and his son took off in the air as the Saiyans went their separate ways to train for the tournament. Gohan stood there, knowing he's not gonna win the way his is now. Sensing where his father was, he took off to find him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo groaned, feeling his arms starting to ache when he punched a tree for the umpteenth time. His fighting skills were starting to slack with his aging body, he couldn't hit as hard as he used to when he was younger... Or fight as well. He sensed Gohan landing behind him, causing him to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>"So? How did it went?" The Namekian asked.</p><p> </p><p>"... I met the king and his son, who knew my birth father from long ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you now?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's even gonna be a tournament in a week, the winner earns being the leader of a new pack... And I want to win it." Gohan replied, squeezing his fist. "I want to continue what dad started, continue his legacy. I also don't want to disappoint Vegeta in believing that I can be as strong as my birth father. In order to do any of that, I need to train to my full potential."</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo understood everything Gohan was saying. He knew that Gohan would have to leave with the other Saiyans when the time comes. He also knew that Goku would want Gohan to be the strongest he can be, even if he wins or lose. He may not be able to fight as well anymore, but he can offer all the mental training he can give. He places his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I may not be able to physically fight you, but I can Mental Train you to the best of my ability. As important fighting is, Mental Training can teach you how to predict attacks and read your opponent's movements, something I've been wanting to teach you for a while now."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan nodded. "Alright dad. Let's get to work."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Three days have passed since Piccolo and Gohan started Mental Training. The Saiyan has been improving everyday, not surprising the Namekian that he got the hang of it. The Other Saiyans there thought it was weird to see a Namekian here training a Saiyan, but ignored it so they can prepare for the big day. One day, Gohan was meditating under a tree when he felt someone approaching him. He opened his eyes to see Videl landing on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how's your training going?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Slow, but effective. I hope to complete my Mental Training before the tournament arrives..."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why not just spar? I'm sure it'll help in many ways."</p><p> </p><p>"The thing is... My dad's growing old, his body isn't how it used to be when he was younger and he can barely keep up. If I were to fight him, I'm sure I would accidentally kill him."</p><p> </p><p>The female Saiyan could see tears appearing in his eyes, shining in the moonlight. He must be scared to hurt his father, even on accident. Even though his father's a Namekian, he seems to care for him a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lucky to have a dad... Mine passed away protecting me when I was a kid. I'm sure if he were here, he would've love to hear about how you got so strong."</p><p> </p><p>The two laugh, staring at the night sky for a bit before Videl spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea. I've been wanting to spar with you ever since we arrived, and I'm sure it'll help you in your training for the tournament."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan stared at the female Saiyan in surprise. He figured none of the other Saiyans would want to spar with him, thinking he was weird and staying clear of him. He smiled, getting up and dusting himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I accept."</p><p> </p><p>The two began sparing into the night, giving it everything they got until they couldn't stand.</p><p> </p><p>To be Continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Saiyan Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the Tournament had finally come... The Saiyans had built a stadium for it to take place so the wouldn't end up destroying the Island. Seats had started filling up as Piccolo, Roshi, and Videl had front row seats to the event. Vegeta and Trunks flew down and landed in the middle of the battle area, looking at the many Saiyans present in the audience.</p><p> </p><p>"Saiyans! I thank you for coming here for this special occasion. As you know the rules of the Tournament, ten Saiyans of my choosing get to compete to lead a pack of their own. You may come forth when I call your name... Nappa!"</p><p> </p><p>A tall, muscular Saiyan with a mustache gotten up from his seat and flew to the arena, waving at all the cute female Saiyans.</p><p> </p><p>"Shallot!"</p><p> </p><p>Another Saiyan in blue armor stood up from where his Pack was in the audience and flew down to stand next to Nappa.</p><p> </p><p>"Turles!"</p><p> </p><p>The called Saiyan flew into the arena, his appearance reminding the Namekian of Goku but with darker skin. As Vegeta continued to call out to different Saiyans, Videl looked around worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Gohan?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sure... He hasn't been home recently, but he hasn't left the Island." Piccolo replied.</p><p> </p><p>"And finally... Gohan!"</p><p> </p><p>Everything was silent, waiting for said Saiyan to come up with the other chosen Saiyans. Everyone was starting to think he chickened out when a tall figure enters the stadium.</p><p> </p><p>"Right here."</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the arena was Gohan, standing tall and proud with everyone noticing the strong power the boy holds. The competitors glared at Gohan, knowing they needed to bring their A game if they want to eliminate him.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your back Outsider, I'm known for being the strongest in my Pack." Turles whispered to him.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan didn't reply, not wanting to make a scene and get kicked out because of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that all the Saiyans I chose to compete are here, don't think this'll be a walk in the park. Being a leader of a Saiyan Pack is more than being strong... It takes discipline, courage, and pride. For each fight, me and my son will determine who is more capable of being a leader. For our first match, Nappa vs Olave."</p><p> </p><p>The King and Prince flew up to the highest seats in the stadium while the other Saiyans moved to the sidelines to see how the fight goes. The fight starts with Nappa punching Olave straight in the chest, causing him to fly backwards. The Saiyan gotten up and raced in for a counterattack. The fight continued on until the two of them were panting in exhaustion, covered in bruises and blood. Vegeta cleared his throat, letting the challengers know that a decision has been made. The two Saiyans relaxed, waiting for their king to give his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"It's decided... the winner of the first round is Nappa. Olave, you fought well, but you lack discipline and a backbone."</p><p> </p><p>The smaller Saiyan bowed in respect, flying into the audience and sitting with his family. Nappa stepped off of the arena and joined the other Saiyans waiting to compete.</p><p> </p><p>"Our next match, Gohan vs Articho."</p><p> </p><p>The two Saiyans flew into the arena, ready to begin the match. Gohan gave a quick bow of respect before getting into a battle position. That little action caught Trunks' attention, keeping his eyes on the fighter when the battle started. Articho went in for a low kick but Gohan jumped up, kicking the bigger Saiyan square in the jaw. Taking this chance, Gohan punches him with everything he's got. Articho was trying his best to block some of them but was immediately overwhelmed. He found himself going over the edge and needed to think of a way to fight back. Forming a ki ball in his hands, Articho makes it explode to widen the distance between him and Gohan. The fight continued on until Vegeta got their attention.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough. The one who'll be moving on is Gohan. Articho, you let the situation overwhelm you and while your quick thinking is admirable... It won't be enough to be a leader."</p><p> </p><p>Articho nodded, feeling ashamed of himself as he gives Gohan a quick smile before heading back to his Pack. The fights went on without a problem, each competitor gave it their all but some were eliminated nonetheless. The tournament continued on until there were four Saiyans left, being Gohan, Nappa, Turles, and Shallot. The king and Prince stood up as Vegeta says.</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats for making it this far. But sadly here's where it really matters. Every choice in battle will decide if you're capable of being a leader. Now with that out of the way, let's continue. For the first Semifinals match it's Gohan vs Turles."</p><p> </p><p>Nappa and Shallot flew off the arena when Gohan and Turles faced each other. Turles smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope you're ready to lose Outsider. Cause I'm gonna be the one that'll be winning this tournament."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan didn't say anything back, getting into battle position. This angered the opposing Saiyan as he raced in for a quick punch. Now Trunks was intrigue... Usually when a Saiyan insults or taunt another, they reply with one of their own. But Gohan didn't falter in anyway, just stayed silent. Gohan dodged out the way and sends a kick in the abdomen of Turles. He coughed up blood as the other Saiyan took this chance to punch him in the face. He didn't show it, but Gohan has secretly wanted to pummel this Saiyan for a while now. But his dad taught him that he couldn't let his instincts take him completely or else it could end badly. He held back on his punches a bit so he doesn't end up killing his opponent.</p><p> </p><p>Turles stumbled on his feet, panting heavily as he glared at Gohan with such anger. He has no other choice, he'll need to use his secret weapon. He pulls out a strange fruit from his armor and takes a bite, feeling the power coursing through his veins. He crushes the fruit in his grip and races forward. Gohan blocked the incoming attack, surprised by the amount of power that punch packed. Could it be the fruit that gave him power. The attacks were hitting harder than before, giving the young Saiyan a run for his money. With one final punch Gohan found himself near the edge of the arena, panting heavily. Piccolo gripped the stone beneath his hands, a few cracks could be seen and heard.</p><p>Gohan squeezed his fists... He didn't want to do this, but he has to go Super Saiyan if he wants to stay in the match. Taking a deep breath, he powers up as his hair turns gold. Everyone was stunned silent by what they were witnessing... A real live Super Saiyan, standing in this very stadium. Without wasting a second, Gohan flies towards Turles who raised his arms up to block the incoming attack. The punch hit a lot harder than anticipated, proving that the transformation was real.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough!"</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the Prince's voice was enough to snap Gohan out of his transformation, stepping away from Turles and facing the two. Trunks slowly sits back down, his father looking down at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the appearance of a Super Saiyan was quite a surprise. It seems your father was right about you... Turles, while your technique and moves are impressive... your reliance on that fruit you ate proved you don't have faith or pride in your Saiyan Strength."</p><p> </p><p>"But your Highne-"</p><p> </p><p>"Silence. You're out."</p><p> </p><p>dejected, Turles flew back to his pack in the audience, Gohan heading to where the remaining two competitors were.</p><p> </p><p>"For the second part of the Semifinals, we have Nappa vs Shallot. Whoever wins this will face Gohan in the finals."</p><p> </p><p>Nappa and Shallot step up to the battle arena, eager to get the match started.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll admit, I was genuinely surprised to find a Super Saiyan here. Which makes me all the more determined to win and face Gohan." Said Shallot, getting into battle position.</p><p> </p><p>Nappa lets out a hearty laugh. "I'll make sure to tell him you said hi when I win."</p><p> </p><p>Shallot cracks his knuckles as he powers up, Nappa doing the same as they both try to punch each other in the face. Shallot used his tail to catch the bigger Saiyan off guard and kick him in the side. Nappa lets out a growl and tries to grab the younger Saiyan by the head. Shallot saw it coming and blocked the incoming hand with his own, taking the momentary block to counter with a headbutt. It seems the more angry Nappa got, the sloppier his movements and attacks were getting. The fight continued on until Vegeta told them to halt. The two Saiyans stopped and face the king an prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Shallot..." Vegeta started. "... You'll be moving on to the finals. Nappa, you fought well to make it this far... but your slow movements and unable to think things through will get you into trouble. You're out."</p><p> </p><p>Nappa bowed before flying into the audience. Vegeta stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan, Shallot! Congratulations in making it to the finals! This'll be the match to determine which one of you will be a leader of a new Saiyan Pack! I and the rest of the Saiyans here wish you luck."</p><p> </p><p>This was it, the final match was about to begin... Gohan vs Shallot, who will win? Videl looked over at the Namekian next to her, looking down at Gohan.</p><p> </p><p>"You nervous?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I have faith that he has a chance... I just hope that nothing bad happens is all..."</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Super Saiyan Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it... the final match of the tournament was about to begin. The final match was Gohan vs Shallot, two talented fighters wishing to be leader of a Pack. When Vegeta gave the signal to start, they wasted no time in racing towards each other. They sent punches and kicks each others way, not holding back in the slightest. They were saving their strength for the big finale, and they were gonna deliver.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan had attempted to grab Shallot by the tail to weaken him but it seems to prove useless.</p><p> </p><p>"I learned to strengthen my tail so it's not so sensitive to touch! Touch it, break the bone if you want! I won't be weakened!" Shallot yelled, flipping Gohan to the ground with his legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Impressive... training himself to get rid of a common weakness among Saiyans." Vegeta said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Trunks, on the other hand, found himself worrying about Gohan. He's never seen another Saiyan like him and it intrigues him. He was relieved when he saw Gohan getting up, making him breath a sigh of relief. The fight continues on until they were panting from exhaustion, sweat trailing down their bodies. Other than feeling the exhaustion crawling onto them, they haven't made progress in doing damage.</p><p> </p><p>"I gotta admit, you're pretty good." Gohan commented, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not bad yourself, considering you're a Super Saiyan." It was then that Shallot gotten in idea. Breathing deeply, he focuses his power in one place before bursting in a bright light. When it dimmed down, everyone gasped at what they were seeing. Shallot had turned into a Super Saiyan, surprising even Gohan.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right. You're not the only Super Saiyan here. I ascended when I was a child and when my mother passed away... I promised her I would get strong, and form a powerful Saiyan Pack. So why don't you transform as well so this'll be a fair fight."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan shook his head, getting into battle position. "... No thanks. I wanna see how strong your Super Saiyan is."</p><p> </p><p>Trunks widened his eyes in disbelief. Gohan's not gonna turn Super Saiyan? He'll surely be eliminated if he doesn't! Not even a second later, Gohan and Shallot engaged in combat once more. Though with Shallot in Super Saiyan form, he was faster and hit harder. He was slowly gaining the upper hand and began attacking Gohan. The other Saiyans growled, baring their canines as they watch the fight unfold.</p><p> </p><p>"What is he doing? If he doesn't transform he's gonna lose!" Cabba exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Videl looks over at the Namekian, seeing watching the match intently. She figured he would be the most upset of them all since Gohan's his son.</p><p> </p><p>"Piccolo? You know something, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"... He's planning something. But I don't know what." He replied, not turning his head to face her.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan was punched to the edge of the arena, bloody and bruised all around as he struggled to get up. He could see Shallot slowly approach him, the Super Saiyan aura glowing around him.</p><p> </p><p>"You fought well Gohan. I only wish we could fight a little longer..."</p><p> </p><p>Gohan smirked, lifting his head up. "... If that's what you want, then I'll give."</p><p> </p><p>Transforming into Super Saiyan, Gohan slowly gotten up and wiped the blood from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"If there's one thing I learned about being a Saiyan... is that you get stronger with every battle."</p><p> </p><p>Moving at fast speed, Gohan punched Shallot hard in the stomach. Said Saiyan coughed up a bit of blood, his hair flickering between yellow and black. But that wasn't the end of it... Gohan was just getting started. His flurry of punches and kicks grew faster and faster, showing no signs of stopping. Some of the Saiyans began cheering for Gohan, some of them even standing from their seats. Vegeta and Trunks had surprised looks on their faces, the King crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"So... he was hiding his true strength to lower his opponent's guard."</p><p> </p><p>"He's amazing..." Trunks let out, suddenly feeling out of breath from witnessing Gohan's true power.</p><p> </p><p>Shallot found himself on the edge of the arena, no longer a Super Saiyan, at the mercy of Gohan. The other Saiyan slowly approached him until they were face to face. Normally this is where Shallot would try to fight back, but he found that he doesn't have the energy to lift his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Well? Aren't you gonna punch me out of the ring?" Shallot asked, waiting for the impact.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan said nothing as he fell out of his transformation. Picking up Shallot by the back of his armor, he lifts him up and drops him out of the ring. The fall didn't cause any pain, but it surely caught him off guard. The crowd was silent for a moment before roaring in cheer and applause. Piccolo looked at Gohan with a smile, proud of using everything he learned to becoming the warrior his birth father wanted... He gets up, flying out of the stadium and in the direction of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this tournament has certainly been exciting... to say the least." Veget said, he, Trunks, and Gohan standing on the arena. "Gohan, throughout this tournament you have displayed everything a leader needs to run a Pack. You have shown courage, discipline, and pride. As king of the Saiyans, I hereby announce you as the leader of a Saiyan Pack!"</p><p> </p><p>The Saiyans in the audience cheered, calming down when Vegeta signaled them to.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, who're the five Saiyans you're gonna recruit?" Vegeta asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I've already made my decision after the final match. Videl, Erasa, Tarble, Cabba... and Shallot."</p><p> </p><p>The five Saiyans chosen flew to stand by Gohan, him turning to face them.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe with enough training, you all can be just as strong. The journey might be hard sometimes, and we might run into powerful foes... But I believe we can take them!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wise decision. Now that the Tournament is done, we can begin-"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish to go with them!" Trunks yelled suddenly, gaining his father's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Trunks?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen how he fights... It's not like anything I've ever seen in a Saiyan. I want to learn how to fight like him, be a part of his Pack... if you'll allow it."</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta scowls at his son for a minute before his face softens, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Trunks... This is the first time I've ever seen you get this passionate about something like this. If you feel this is what you want, then I won't stop you."</p><p> </p><p>The Prince's face lightens up, nodding as he went to stand with Gohan's Pack. The Saiyans disperse from the stadium, going to either chat or eat food.</p><p> </p><p>To be Concluded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piccolo could tell that winter is finally upon them just by looking at the forest of Kame Island. The ground was cover in a blanket of snow, and so were the trees. Frost and icicles twinkled under the lowering sunlight, bushes and hedges had their leaves fallen off from the changing seasons, coating the branches pure white. The Namekian was proud of his son, knowing he had what it takes to win. He coughed, his turban falling off his head in the process. He didn't pick it up, knowing he can take the cold blowing on him. It was then he he spotted something that he haven't seen in a long time... an orange butterfly, looking exactly like the one he saw all those years ago in the mines. It landed on his finger, causing Piccolo to crack a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello... It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He asked the butterfly. "We've both changed... But our time is slowly coming to an end. Go where you want to go before it happens."</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if replying to him, the butterfly flutters away into the sky to parts unknown...</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Gohan looked out on all the Saiyans chatting and eating together in groups, who he assumed were their Packs. Pretty soon he would have to leave with his, leaving his father behind... his father.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Gohan!"</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to see Roshi approaching him, looking proud.</p><p> </p><p>"You've done a mighty well job back there! I'm sure if Goku was here, he'd be really proud right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Roshi! Perfect timing, have you seen my dad anywhere? I want to say goodbye before we have to leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... From what I remember, he went out to where the forest is."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. And Roshi..." Gohan pulls him into a bear hug. "... Thank you for everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh gosh darn it kid! You're gonna make me tear up!" Roshi replied, trying not to cry as Gohan flew off.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo walked deeper into the forest, the snow growing thicker with every step. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt something. A few tiny power levels caught his attention. He walked towards the source of them, finding a cave that was well hidden thanks to the snow. He didn't know why, but something inside the Namekian was telling him not to go inside. Gathering up his courage, he went inside. It was warm, but not enough to withstand the cold outside. As he moved deeper, he could spot a few skeletons and clothes on the ground, hinting that something dangerous lives here. He was distracted from the bones by whimpering, located near the bones.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down to see a nest of infants, looking a lot like Cell but in different colors. Two of them were blue, one of them green, and another two purple. The green one was slowly crawling away from the nest while one of the blue ones was laying on the edge, almost ready to fall off. His dad instants kicking in, Piccolo gently picked up the green infant and placed it back in the nest, and helping the blue one back in as well. One of the purple ones staring nomming on his finger, since the little one didn't have teeth yet.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, pulling his finger away and got up to leave... but then got to thinking. Since the parent was gone and these infants could freeze in the cold at this rate... His instants kicking in again, he takes off his cape and wraps the infants in it. He sat down criss-crossed, placing the bundle of infants in his lap as he began meditating.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>In another part of the forest, Cell was carrying a body of a female Saiyan to feast on. He stopped his trekking to take few breaths, still feeling weak from not having an actual meal in months. It took a lot of power, but he managed to find the strength to regenerate his arm when that Gohan brat ripped it off. Now he just wanted to get something in his stomach and save the rest. But before he could do anything, the female Saiyan jolted awake, trying to get out of the bug monster's grip as best as she can.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan was flying above, trying to find his father's ki when he saw Cell, holding the female Saiyan down to blast. Thinking fast, he flew downwards and tackled the bug monster, allowing the female Saiyan to get away. They ended up rolling down the hill and landed on the ground, knocking down the snow that hid the cave Piccolo was in. Thinking fast, Cell pinned Gohan down as he struggled to get out.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go of me!" Gohan yelled.</p><p> </p><p>If he had the energy, he would go Super Saiyan right now... But he used what was left of his energy in the Tournament.</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan!" Piccolo cried out, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>Cell looked over at the cave to see the infants in the Namekian's arms, his eyes widening as a wave of fear washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you doing!? Put them down!"</p><p> </p><p>"Them?" Piccolo questioned, looking down at the infants in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from my children!"</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Piccolo's turn to act surprised. His... children? Cell had a look of concern and fear on him, one he would occasionally make if something happened to Gohan. Now he understands... He was just trying to find food for his children. But as a father himself, he needs to save his son. He kept a firm but gentle grip on the bundle and glared.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I won't... Unless you let go of my son. He is going to leave with his Pack."</p><p> </p><p>"Put down my children first!" Cell retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll put them down... you let go of Gohan."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Piccolo places the bundle of Infants back in the nest, stepping away from it. Cell quickly got off of Gohan and ran to his children.</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan! Are you okay?" Piccolo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but..." Gohan trailed off, his gaze falling on Cell holding his children.</p><p> </p><p>"Be patient... Once I find something we can all eat." Cell said calmly, snarling at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go..." Was all Piccolo said as he and Gohan flew off.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was sunset when the Saiyans have packed up, ready to disperse in their Packs and take off. they hugged and kissed each other goodbye before leaving the island. Piccolo and Gohan watched some of the Saiyan Packs leave until Gohan's Pack flew up to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Gohan! We're ready to leave whenever you are!" Videl cried out, earning a nod in response from Gohan.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to his dad, his face written in sadness. "Oh dad...I can't just leave you here... Alone like this."</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo knew this day would always come, the day he would have to let Gohan go into the world by himself. He had prepared him the best he could... now it was his son's turn to do the rest. he smiles slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be okay, you don't have to worry. I have many memories of you... Meeting you for the first time, learning how to use Ki, and going Super Saiyan." He places a hand on his shoulder. "With all these memories, I won't be alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I'll miss you." Gohan said.</p><p> </p><p>The Namekian looked at his Saiyan Pack and back at him. "... If I could come with you, I wouldn't stay here. I would follow where the wind takes me, follow my heart... That's what you should do Gohan."</p><p> </p><p>"I will..." He takes his father's hand, leaning into it's touch. "I'll come back. I'll tell you everything I've seen and done, all the lives I've saved... I'll make you proud. Will you be waiting?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Of course. You're gonna see many things, have plenty of adventures... And see the world, beyond Kame Island."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad..."</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan..."</p><p> </p><p>The two embraced in a tight hug, some tears escaping their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"... Thank you, for teaching me how to love." Piccolo whispered. stepping out of the hug. "You better go... Your Pack is waiting."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Gohan flew up in the air towards his Pack, not keeping his eyes off his Father. When he finally reached them, he turned around and asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you all ready?"</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded, ready to follow their leader to wherever they go. They started flying South, away from Kame Island.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck Gohan! I'm so proud! I love you!" Piccolo yelled out, watching his son and the rest of the Saiyans leave the Island.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye..."</p><p> </p><p>He stood on the cliff, looking out where Gohan and his Pack left when he saw snowflakes fluttering down from the sky. Winter had finally came... Piccolo heard footsteps from behind, turning around to see Cell. He was shakily breathing from the cold, looking livid and desperate. He knew why he came here... and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." Piccolo said suddenly. "You may use my body to feed yourself and your children. I won't survive through this winter anyway, know why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You think I didn't feel your level decreasing? And I'm sure that Saiyan brat of yours felt it too."</p><p> </p><p>"... I'd rather die helping someone than just waiting for it to happen. What's better is that since I can slowly regenerate, it should help you and your children survive throughout winter... If I can ask one thing of you, is that to make my death quick..."</p><p> </p><p>Cell stared at the Namekian in utter shock... he was giving his life to him so his babies wouldn't starve. And he didn't ignore the cape that was used to keep them warm. He shouldn't keep his children waiting anymore, he needed to go. Preparing his fist, he points his finger and shoot a beam through his head, fulfilling his wish of a quick death...</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>As he carried Piccolo's body back to the cave, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying, he never felt such respect or sorrow for any of his meals... And maybe he should stop. If he wants his children to grow up healthy and strong, he should stop murdering and eating people... He chuckled sadly, looking at Piccolo's face.</p><p> </p><p>"I blame you for this... Cause once winter's over, I'll turn over a new leaf... For my children."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Namekians that were once imprisoned grew a new village where the mines once were. Dende spotted a flower that was growing through the snow and pointed at it, calling for Nail to come see. The older Namekian came by and smiled, looking up at the sky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Roshi was meditating on Kame island, a turtle by his side as he looked out in the blue ocean with a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kami, laying in bed surrounded by the villagers including Yamcha and Tien, sighed happily as he closed his eyes for good. Smiling at the possibility of meeting his brother again after so long...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Krillin and 18 were bidding farewell to their now adult daughter who was moving out. She hugged them one last time before getting in her car, waving bye as she drove off to start her own life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On a mountain, Gohan and his Pack were surrounded by a fire and eating dinner, chatting and laughing. Videl was nuzzled at Gohan's side, enjoying his company. Gohan felt the winds blowing, feeling of familiarity overtook him as an orange butterfly landed on a rock. Smiled, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Gohan? What's wrong?" Videl asked, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing... Just feeling a little nostalgic is all." Gohan replied, watching the butterfly take off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Fin~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooow this story took a lot out of me!</p><p>I'm just gonna say it, I really love the dynamic between Gohan and Piccolo. And I also love the movie I based this story on. I hoped you really enjoyed this story...</p><p>youtube.com/watch?v=b80c4stuJQ4</p><p>youtube.com/watch?v=ZwwXKcRVDIQ</p><p>i.pinimg.com/originals/fc/fb/64/fcfb6426b2973205475a6d8e18e89bd7.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>